legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Teleragus "Pointy" Diragrion
"If you hurt my friends, I will end your life painfully, and with fire. Lots of fire." Teleragus "Pointy" Diragrion is an Eladrin and the youngest of the Diragrion siblings. After the Events at the Old Gate in Vuul'kira, Pointy disappeared from the world, and has only been reintroduced as Sinjal-Lu, "The Green One." He is an original member of the Sandstriders. Backstory and Oasis.]] The third-born child of an important Eladrin family in the Faewild, Teleragus Diragrion never really fit in with Eladrin society. Where society deemed politeness, purity, and good appearances as important, Teleragus was brash, experimental, and unkempt (for an Eladrin). His elder brother, Tyramil, was always a bully to him in private, but kept up appearances better than anyone. They never got along. His sister, Elanwen, he had a more up-and-down relationship with. She was generally cold and disinterested, more than overly aggressive. Teleragus, clearly the disappointment of the family, found solace in studying things that most Eladrin wouldn’t be interested in – namely, the occult, and the animals of the Faewild. For a while, he tried to make a go as a researcher, which worked for a while. One day, when he was about 120 years old, he met a girl named Aurora Carter in the Faewild. She was traveling along the road and was attacked by a giant bird; Teleragus jumped in and scared the bird off. Intelligent, adventurous, and brash, Aurora provided excitement where Eladrin women provided pleasantries. She was naïve and incredibly interested in the world around her, as opposed most of Eladrin society, which was more concerned with who wore what to the most recent party. Teleragus lived with her and loved her for two years. This only further added to the disappointment of his family, which essentially disowned him. Even Elanwen did not contact him, fearing her standing would be harmed as well. Teleragus didn’t much care; he had Aurora, and that was more than enough for him. One day, Aurora heard about a human man who had come into town. While Aurora loved Teleragus, she tired of the rest of Eladrin society, and thought it would be nice to have some human contact. She set up a meeting with the man. One day, while out doing some research, a Pixie friend of his named Twee came rushing up, spewing some babble about how Aurora was hurt. Teleragus ran back to the town, where he saw a flash of light; he eventually found Aurora, slumped down against a wall, having just been murdered. Eventually, the murderer was revealed as being Seaorin, leader of the Harbingers of Purity. This drove Teleragus mad. Against all laws and customs of Eladrin society – who are supposed to be a neutral party to the seasons – he made a pact with the Autumn Queen for the power to kill the murderer of his love. For this, he was cast out of Eladrin society and told to leave the Faewild. He shaved his head and left for the Material Plane. He traveled through Dryadis, the elven nation, but found nothing useful. His next stop was the city of Gurno, where the university of Stin Cepel is located. He obsessed himself with research about this symbol. While there, a group of college kids, who had never seen an Eladrin before, started calling him “Pointy-eared freak.” He took the name on as a badge of honor and was from that day known only as “Pointy.” Campaign Pointy met the rest of the Sandstriders in Osek, where he had tracked this symbol to. When the party went to a nearby cavern to investigate some bandit activity, they found the symbol again. Soon after, the Harbinger Coup happened. During the party’s travels, they ended up in the Faewild. The Autumn Queen had taken control of the Seasonkeeper, the device which the Eladrin use to ensure a smooth transition between seasons. With the help of his sister, Elanwen, the party was able to take the device back; but not before it was revealed that it was the Autumn Queen who gave Seaorin the power that killed Aurora. Pointy died during this conflict, as he refused a direct order from the Greater Fae he made a pact with and attacked her; however, his soul was given an offer by Levistus, the Ice Prince, which he took, and came back to life in time to grab the Seasonkeeper. He killed Seaorin (who would eventually come back to life again, thanks to Cyric) and the Autumn Queen. The mantle of Autumn transferred to the closest Autumn vessel – which happened to be Twee, Pointy’s pixie friend. Upon returning to the Cerulean Grove to replace the Seasonkeeper, the party ran into Tyramil, Pointy’s older brother. He admitted that he was trying to take over Eladrin society and turn it into a militaristic society. He fought the party and died – Pointy killed him with no regrets. After these events, Elanwen asked if she could travel with the party. She felt she had been closed-minded and wanted to open her mind. A while later, on a visit back to the Faewild, Twee, now a full-sized Eladrinoid creature, offered pointy the mantle of Autumn Knight, as well as the pleasures of her body. Pointy took her up on the latter, but not the former. When the party was banished to Vuul’kira, Pointy again ran into his brother, now working as one of Maron’s Enforcers. In a battle in Oasis’ Tower Control Room, he again killed his brother, this time for good. During the Events at the Old Gate, instead of jumping through the portal back to the world, Pointy grabbed one of the portal gems – the Green Gem, which is the one that had been sabotaged – and Faestepped, right out of existence. The Green One After disappearing with the gem, Pointy spent centuries in an empty black space. Eventually, he appeared in Viam in a burst of green light and in the throes of a rainstorm. He was found by the Zvar, who began worshiping him as a deity, a gift from what they called the Multicolored God. They called him "The Green One," or "Sinjal-Lu." Pointy traveled with them for a while, and eventually, helped them build their first stable settlement, the Rainbow Hold. He did not remember who he was, but all the while, certain images and memories would resurface. He would tell these to the Zvar as stories; the Zvar loved these stories, and built a tableau of statues in honor of them. Finally, 542 years after Pointy teleported with the Green Gem, a group of travelers appeared before him, led by his grandson Osabo. This group was the Sandstriders - Quen, McCreedy, and Tolsmir. When Quen felt sure it was Pointy, she walked up to him, emotional, and smacked him clean across the face. Over the course of the next half hour or so, tons of memories flooded back to Pointy, mostly keyed off by a portrait of Aurora that Quen had been carrying around. This new Pointy is not exactly the same as the old Pointy, and it has yet to be seen how that will play out as the Sandstriders continue their quest to defeat Cyric. But he has rejoined the group and vowed to aid in its quest.Category:PC Category:Sandstriders Category:Eladrin Category:Diragrion Category:Autumn Queen Category:Levistus Category:Poof and he's gone Category:Alex Category:Reclamation Category:Oasis Category:Pilgrimage Category:The Green One Category:Seven Colored Gems Category:Shardmind Category:Sinjal-Lu Category:Zvar Category:Viam Category:Pointy Category:Origins